Epilogue
by sleeth819
Summary: I was kinda bummed when Last Sacrifice ended so I wrote an epilogue. Kind of self explanatory. Rated teen just to be safe cause idk.
1. Lost in Thought

**This is my first story, hope you enjoy. I do not own any of these characters, just f.y.i.**

As I sit in my first class airplane seat I think back over the past five or so years. I can't believe that it has been that long since I got my friend accidentally elected queen of the Moroi and then almost died all on the same day. So much has happened since then.

After I recovered from my gunshot wound I was named the guardian for Queen Vasilisa, my best friend. Dimitri was to guard Christian, Lisa's boyfriend, so we could be together without any conflicts. At first things were extremely chaotic. Jill was sent away for her safety, while Lisa tried to abolish the Quorum law. There were some close calls but after about a year Lisa got the rule overturned and Jill was safe. While Lisa was ruling as queen we were also going to college. Lisa loved it the whole time and I wasn't having too much trouble with it.

After a couple of years Christian popped the question and he and Lisa got married. It was the biggest wedding of my life. EVERY royal had to be there. Witch meant that every guardian was also at the event. The wedding was a week-long event full of a lot of parties that I don't even remember. Almost exactly nine months later Lisa and Christian had their first child, a baby boy that they named Andre. He may have been half Christian, but he was still one of the cutest babies I had ever seen. Of course it was a giant deal that the Dragomir line was finally coming back. Once Andre was born Lisa had a lot to do. It turned out that I became Andre's watcher while Lisa was busy and I learned that I really did like children. Lisa and I graduated from college after four years and it was good to get out of school. A couple months after we graduated I felt a small tingle of fear go through the bond. I knew that Lisa and I were no longer completely bonded but I can still catch the drift of what Lisa is feeling at any time. I bolted from my house across the way from the palace to find Lisa with a pregnancy test, it was positive. She ended up having a baby girl a couple months ago. When I went into the delivery room after she had had the baby Lisa leaned over and whispered "Her name is Rose." I was so touched that I didn't know what to say. All I know is that Lisa and I have never been closer.

Dimitri and I had a little bit more difficulty with our relationship. You could say that my mom and Abe were not very happy about our relationship but they weren't the only ones. For about a year we had to take a lot of crap about our relationship and how I was his student and I was seven years younger than him. Only when they realized that we were the two best guardians did they stop giving us grief for having a relationship at all. In order to get Abe to agree to our dating Dimitri had to go "hunting" with him. Dimitri agreed but when he came back he was fairly bruised and wouldn't really tell me what had happened. After their "bonding" trip it seemed that Abe consented to our relationship, like I needed his permission. The first couple years were the hardest because we had to guard Lisa and Christian so closely. We barely got to see each other alone. After Lisa had her first child she was given two more guardians which gave Dimitri and I some much needed time off. We decided to move in together and got a house just across the street from the palace where both of our wards lived.

About three years after Lisa was crowned she insisted on going on a double date, me and Dimitri with her and Christian. I hated doing this cause it felt so weird to "relax" while other guardians watched Lisa, but I agreed 'cause she begged so much. We spent the whole day getting ready, which was extremely interesting with a one year old hanging from our legs. When we were finished Lisa sent me to the restaurant before her to get our table while she waited for the babysitter. I grabbed Dimitri and we set off to get our table. We were waiting there and I noticed right away that Dimitri seemed nervous, so that put me on edge. When all the lights went out I knew something was up. Then suddenly there was a spot light on Dimitri and I. Dimitri was down on one knee. He started to talk. "My Roza, I knew you were special when I first saw you. What I didn't realize was that I would love you more than anything else in the world. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I was so stunned all I could think was _I should have seen this coming._ In the end all I could do was nod my head like an idiot as he pulled out a very large ring. It was set with a huge ruby with diamonds all around and silver winding between the gems. When the lights went up I was surrounded by friends and family. I was hugged while Dimitri was patted on the back.

It took a while but last year we finally got married. It was a relatively small affair with just our immediate friends and family. I was in a tight fitting dress that showed off my wonderful dhampir curves. When I walked down the aisle I saw Dimitri. Next to him, his best man, Mikhail. Then on the other side my maid of honor Lisa, and my bridesmaids: Mia, Jill, Sydney and Sonya. My mom sat in the front row and Abe walked me down the aisle, he had insisted on being the officiate for the wedding and no one could tell him "no." When I looked over to the other side of the seats there was a noticeable emptiness where Dimitri's family should have been. I decided that they might not have had the money to come. The ceremony was quick. Lisa insisted that we take time off for a honey moon but we both knew that it wasn't in our nature to take time off. In the end we agreed to take the weekend off.

Things were going great until about a month and a half ago. I was cleaning up after dinner while Dimitri was going over plans for the royal visit to St. Vladimir's Academy to watch the novice's go through their trials. A thought occurred to me "Why didn't your family come to our wedding?" Dimitri looked up from his papers and he looked almost guilty. I put my hands on my hips and gave him a look that meant business. He cleared his throat "Well, they don't actually know that I am no longer. . ." He didn't have to finish the sentence, I knew what he meant. I dropped the plate that I was washing and it shatter on the ground, splashing the both of us with sudsy water. "What the hell do you mean they don't know that you are no longer Strigoi? It has been almost five years since you were changed back and you still haven't called them to tell them that you are alive?"

"They already mourned my death I didn't want to cause them any more pain."

Logic. "It is much more painful to live everyday thinking that you are dead than to know that you have come back." Without waiting for him to reply I stormed out of the house to the palace where I knew that I could talk to Lisa. I fully expected that he would clean up the broken dish and finish the dishes while I was gone.

I walked into the palace and knocked on Lisa's door. She was getting Andre and Rose ready for bed so I sat on the floor and told her what I had just learned. She suggested that we take two weeks off, one for our honey moon that we never took and one to spend time with his family. I reluctantly agreed. When I went back to our house the mess was all cleaned up and I knew I couldn't stay mad at Dimitri for any length of time. I decided to take a nice hot bath and as I was lowering myself into the tub the door opened. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Come on in, the water is great." I watched greedily as he stripped down and slid into the tub with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I was the first to break the silence. "You know we have to tell them." He didn't reply so I continued. "Lisa has given us two weeks off, the first week is for our honey moon that we never really had" as I said this I snuggled closer to him "and the second week is to spend time with your family." When I said family his grip tightened around me.

"Okay, I will go on this extended trip on one condition" I tried to turn to see his face so I could read his emotions but he wouldn't let me. "What condition?" I asked warily. "I get to plan the first week." I laughed and turned. We kissed and I agreed to his terms. He decided that we would take our "vacation" in May. That way we could still go with Lisa to watch the trials. He kept with the whole planning thing and would not tell me anything about what we were going to do. I only knew when we were leaving. A couple days before we left Lisa told me that my aura looked weird and gave me a test to take. When I got the results I couldn't believe them. Lisa and I stayed up all night talking about the possibilities and since we weren't sure I decided that I didn't want to tell Dimitri just yet.

"What are you thinking about?" Dimitri's voice pulled me out of my reprieve. "Hmmmm everything, the last five years, the future, everything." He laughed.


	2. Honey Moon

"Well the plane has landed so I think it is time for us to start our honey moon." He stood and allowed me to exit the plane but just between the boarder of the plane and the airport he swept me into his arms bridal style. "Remember thresholds are my job." that made me laugh.

"I don't think that that rule is for EVERY threshold that I cross."

"Really, I think that I would rather be safe than sorry." He leaned down and kissed me. When he set me down I was surrounded by the chaos of the airport. People were shouting everywhere, trying to sell many different things. Mothers were yelling at their children to behave as they ran around chasing each other; and in the middle of all of the chaos stood Abe, staring straight at us. I warily approached my father.

"What are you doing here old man?" I asked with a little malice.

"I wanted to make sure that my loving daughter and son-in-law arrived safely" as he said safely his eyes swept over my body as if making sure that I was in one piece. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked with one eyebrow raise. He knew. How the hell did he know? I just found out like two days ago.

"We are fine thank you now if you don't mind Dimitri and I would like to continue on our vacation." I eyed him making sure he knew not to say anything else, at least not in front of Dimitri.

"Interesting, well, have a good time you two." He said with a wink and walked away.

"That was weird, what was that all about? Do you really think he came all this way just to make sure that we made it alright?" Dimitri asked, staring after Abe.

"I honestly have no idea" I said, trying not to sound too guilty. Dimitri looked at me for a while, then shrugged and led me out of the airport. He steered me toward the valet of the airport and stopped in front of a long, shiny limo.

"Are you serious, we are going to travel around Russia in a limo?"

"We are just using the limo to get to our first location. I assume you are hungry after our long flight Roza." I rolled my eyes, I was always hungry but Dimitri knew about my aversion to strange foods. "But first we have to change." We arrived at a lavish hotel where a bell boy opened the door for me. It was around sunset when we arrived and the city was just starting to light up for the nighttime activities. The second I stepped out of the car I was whisked away to a salon. The women there washed and straightened my hair, did my make-up and helped me into a skin tight, red, silk dress with a slit up the side, up to my thigh. They paired the dress with some strappy heels and a velvet clutch. The whole process took about 30 minutes and by the end I felt like I had been surrounded by a tornado of beauty products.

I decided to stand in front of the hotel and wait for Dimitri. The sun had finally gone down and I loved the view of the bright city in the distance. I looked behind me and Dimitri was standing there staring at me.

"What? Do I look okay? Should I change into something else?" part of me knew that I looked amazing by the way all the men were staring at me, but suddenly with Dimitri there I felt self-conscious. He rushed toward me, lifting me into his arms and crushing his lips to mine.

"Oh Roza, You look so beautiful, I just can't believe that I am lucky enough that you are mine." I almost told him what I had learned then, but instead I just said "I love you."

When he set me down I turned to see a beautiful, black Lamborghini pulling up in front of us. Dimitri opened the door for me and I slid down into the leather seats. He sped off toward the city while I, basically, had my faced glued to the window, trying to see everything. I remember a long time ago one morning at the Academy when Dimitri told me that where he grew up was like a fairy tale. I laughed and made a joke, but now, being here I realize that he was right. It is just like a fairy tale.

Over the week we went EVERYWHERE. In the morning Dimitri would call down for room service and we would eat breakfast in bed. Then we would go to a park, or shopping. We went to almost every palace. I don't know how Dimitri got us into each palace but they were all amazing. Every day we tried different food, and by "we" I mean me. Dimitri knew that I was hesitant to try different things, so he took it slow and started with simple foods. Again, they were all amazing. I could tell that by the end of the week I had definitely gained at least ten pounds, maybe not just from eating. Each night we went to an event of some kind. The first night we went to the Ballet, then to the Opera, a museum opening and so on. Once we got back to the hotel room we would fall together. Even after all this time being with Dimitri was only getting better.

On the sixth day, I stretched against his side, yawned and said "We should have done this a long time ago Comrade." He chuckled.

"I wish we could always live like this" he whispered leaning in for a kiss. I wanted him so bad. In the end we decided to spend the day in bed.

**A Little Shorter than the last chapter.**


	3. The Family

The next day we packed our stuff and went out to wait for our car. I had gotten used to the flashy Lamborghini so I was a little surprised when a sensible SUV pulled up in front of us. We got into the vehicle and began our trip to Dimitri's hometown. The road was bumpy and the whole way there I was having flashbacks to the last time I had taken this road.

That time I was traveling with Sydney, an alchemist, and I was on a mission to kill Strigoi Dimitri. While we were staying the night at a house along the road a couple Strigoi attacked. After killing them, with the help of the dead, I passed out. That was how they brought me to Dimitri's mom, Olena. Olena nursed me back to health and I spent quite a bit of time with Dimitri's family.

I came out of my train of thought when Dimitri's hand wrapped around mine. I looked up and saw that although Dimitri seemed calm there was a world of worry in his eyes. "What are you thinking about Comrade?"

"Just thinking about the last time I visited. It was just after Ivan's death, right before I came to St Vladimir's. I can't believe that it has been almost ten years since I have been home. The last time I saw Paul he could barely talk. The last time I saw Viktoria she was still learning how to spell. And I haven't even met Karolina's youngest daughter or Sonya's child."

"They all remember you though. When I was there all they could talk about was how proud they were that you were a part of their family. They love you and no amount of time can change that. And nothing you can do can change the way they feel either, especially since you were not yourself at the time." I said with hardness to my tone.

"How do you always know what I am thinking about Roza?" He asked as he pulled up to a house that I remember fondly.

"Because I am a part of you and you are a part of me" I explained giving him a quick kiss before jumping out of the car.

I waited for him to stand next to me and together we walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door three or four times. I could hear the chaos inside that most likely meant that everyone was home. Oh well I guess it is better to get it all over with in one go. Dimitri took a little step back and I grabbed his hand. I was almost afraid he was gonna make a break for it. After a couple seconds Olena opened the door. She looked up and smiled.

"Rose it is so good to see you. It has been so long." She gave me a big hug. It wasn't until she released me that she seemed to realize that I was not alone. I watched her face go from happy, to fear, to sorrow, to disbelief, and finally resting on confusion all in a couple of seconds. "Dimka? Is that really you? I don't understand?" Her hand went up to her throat and I was almost afraid that she was going to faint.

"Hello Maman. I came by to visit and say that I am no longer dead."

Yeva came around the corner speaking rapid Russian. She froze when she saw who was at the door. Her Russian became faster and more chastising toward Dimitri. I caught a little bit that sounded like "about time" and "waiting" and "not going to live forever". Dimitri looked abashed and started apologizing to his grandmother. After a while Olena seemed to overcome some of her shock and she waved us into the house. When we got into the living room Dimitri's presence may have well have been a flash bomb. Everyone was frozen. Paul was sitting in an armchair with a book in his lap, Viktoria and Karolina were on the couch with two six year olds, and Sonya was standing near the corner with a two year old on her hip. Yeva came in and shooed Paul out of the arm chair.


	4. Explanations and Questions

"Well," she started "it seems like we have some catching up to do. Everyone sit down and Rosemarie start talking." I jumped a little when she said my name; I was expecting Yeva to tell Dimitri to explain. There was a lot of shuffling of people. In the end the children were sent out of the room, Yeva got the rocking chair, Olena, Sonya with her new daughter and Karolina were on the couch, Victoria folded herself on the floor next to Paul, while Dimitri sat in the armchair with me perched on his lap.

There was a long moment of silence as I gathered my thoughts. I could feel the tension radiating off of everyone, especially Dimitri. Yeva, of course, seemed at ease. I cleared my throat and began. I started from after I left their house the first time. I avoided the fact that I had left after having a fight with Viktoria but she still looked pretty guilty. I talked about how the unpromised and I hunted Strigoi for a while looking for Dimitri. When I got to the point where Dimitri found me the tension in the room was almost visible. I skimmed over what happened between us, but Olena knew from the injuries that I sustained what really occurred. Dimitri was also visibly shaking; even though it happened so long ago the memories still hurt him. I talked about going back to the Academy and graduating. I may have skimmed over the part where I jail broke a felon. It still wasn't common knowledge and I figured it wasn't relevant to the story any way. I skipped to the part where Dimitri took Lisa and how Lisa used Spirit to turn him back. I went on to Tatiana's death and how I was framed. How Dimitri helped me break out of jail, find out who killed Tatiana and find the lost Dragomir, allowing Lisa to become queen. I talked about how Tasha betrayed us and was put to death in the end. I talked about Lisa and Christian and their new family. Towards the end I told them about our wedding and how I wished they could have been there. When I ran out of things to say I looked up and noticed that the sun was coming up again. I had talked all the night without noticing.

"And when I realized that Dimitri had never contacted you I insisted that we come and right this." I sighed. Dimitri pulled me close and whispered something in my ear.

"There is more!" Yeva insisted. I looked at her.

"No there isn't, I told you everything that I could remember, do you expect me to recite everything that happened word for word?"

"There is something you just found out that you should tell us." I just looked at the old lady, of course she knew, she knows freaking everything.

"If Rose doesn't want to tell us then she doesn't have to." Dimitri said, immediately coming to my defense, which of course made me feel guilty.

"She is hiding something from you boy."

"I know." I am pretty sure I gasped loudly at that.

"You know, what do you mean you know? How in the hell does everyone know about this when I just found out about it a week ago and the only person I told was Lisa."

"I don't know what it is that you are hiding but I could tell that something was bothering you and you wouldn't tell me." Dimitri said softly to me.

"Umm maybe we should give you two some time to discuss this in private." Olena said as she stood to leave the room.


	5. Surprise

"No, it is fine. No time like the present I guess." I said, shooting a glare in Yeva's direction. "About a week ago Lisa told me that my aura was starting to look weird. Instead of the black or gold glow that she was used to seeing there was a silver lining around it. She explained to me that she normally saw this type of aura on a certain person. I thought that it wasn't possible because of the relationship that I was in." I sighed, I had gotten this far but it was difficult for me to admit to myself, let alone a group of people. "So, I took the test the day before we left for Russia and I found out that I am pregnant." There I had said it.

There was three whole seconds of stunned silence, Yeva nodding her head the whole time in an annoying fashion. Then, it was like everything exploded. Viktoria shouted "I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" Paul replied with "You are already an aunt you idiot." And that started a whole argument. Olena started with the "Are you sure? Can this be true? My baby boy is gonna be a father? Oh Dimka!" Karolina was all happy and congratulatory and Sonya went into the "How is that possible? Are you sure it is Dimitri's?" As if I would have slept with anyone else. The most shocking reaction was Dimitri; he just kinda froze and sat there as the room erupted into chaos.

"What's going on?" the small voice of six year old Zoya broke through all the racket and we realized that the children had been woken up and now needed to be taken care of.

"Well, I think that Rose and Dimitri have a lot to discuss. Viktoria could you and Sonya please begin making breakfast while Karolina and I go to the store for some celebratory food and Paul could you get the children washed and ready to eat." Olena said with finality. Everyone stood and began the chores that they were given. "Rose, Dimitri why don't you go to sleep, I am sure you have had a long day." Olena said as she and Karolina left the house.

I stood and waited for Dimitri to come with me. When he didn't stand I took his hand and led him into a bedroom. I went to go wash my face while Dimitri sunk down onto the bed. When I came back He was still sitting on the bed staring at the wall. I sighed. "Dimitri." He didn't seem to notice my presence so I went up and straddled his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Comrade, can you tell me something. I am starting to freak out over here." Even I could hear the worry in my voice.

Dimitri looked up into my eyes and I relaxed a little bit. "How is it possible Roza? We are both dhampires . . ." he trailed off. Which was a good thing, I am not sure I wanted to hear his entire list of worries.

"Well, after the test came back positive I took another ten or so tests. All of them came back positive. Once I decided that it wasn't the test I went to Lisa. We talked about it for a long time and came up with a couple theories on how it happened. The first is that _you _are not a normal dhampir. You are, maybe, the only person we know who has been brought back from being a Strigoi. Another theory has to do with this" I said indicating one of my rings.

"Your ring, I don't understand how that could of allowed us to conceive." He said with his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well this is the ring that Oksana gave me the first time I left Baia. It is charmed with Spirit to treat the side effects of being shadow-kissed. Over the past five or so year Lisa has been continuing the charm to try to heal my aura."

"And the spirit charms may have had other effects on you as well." Dimitri finished finally catching up. "Are you feeling okay? Do you think that this is really going to work? We are really going to be parents." Dimitri said looking up at me with a small amount of hope in his eyes. I knew that he has always wanted to have children but had accepted that he probably never would.

"I don't know" I said honestly. "But I really hope that it does." He pulled me down onto the bed and we laid there facing each other, wondering and worrying about the future. Finally I broke the silence. "While I was on the plane I started thinking about what I wanted to name the baby." I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?" he asked smiling back "and do I get any say in what my children's name will be?" he joked laying a hand on my abdomen, where our baby was.

"Maybe, but I was thinking if it is a girl I want her name to be Lisa Viktoria Belikov, and if it is a boy I want his name to be Ivan Mason Belikov." As I said the names I couldn't help but smile, they just felt right.

Dimitri kissed me long and hard. When he finally pulled away he said "I think those are wonderful names." I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Warning

Of course I wasn't allowed to sleep very long. I woke up to Yeva poking me with her cane. "About time child, get up and get dressed, we have places to go. And don't wake Dimka, he needs his sleep."

"What, and I don't!? Uggh, whatever I'll be up in a couple seconds." I knew there was no point in arguing with Yeva. She just stood there waiting for me. "Umm do you think you could give me a couple seconds to get dressed, I don't think I am appropriately attired to go out and about without causing a scene." Yeva snorted but left me alone. I sigh and got out of the nice warm comfy bed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt. When I walked out Olena gave me a questioning look from the kitchen.

"It has only been a couple hours. The entire community will be over in a couple hours to celebrate Dimitri coming back to us. Why are you up, you should be asleep."

"Yeva" was all I said by way of explanation, and Olena nodded in understanding.

"Well take something with you to eat. There will be more in a bit if you want to stay."

"No, that's fine I better not keep Yeva waiting. Thank you." I said taking a slice of bread and leaving through the front door. I had only had a couple hours of sleep for the past forty-eight hours and Yeva thought that it would be a wonderful idea for a walk. At least this time she didn't make me carry a box full of bricks, among other things.

About halfway through town Yeva sat down at the only café. The waitress came out to take our order but Yeva waved her away, I ordered a coffee to try to wake me up. The waitress came back with my coffee and I was about to take a drink when Yeva smacked the cup out of my hand.

"What the HELL? I was going to drink that. You wake me up after a couple hours of sleep and expect me to walk around the town. Then when we FINALLY sit down you won't even let me drink coffee, at a CAFÉ. What is your problem?"

"You complain too much." Yeva noted which definitely did not help my already horrid mood. "You are pregnant, you can't just go around eating and drinking whatever you want, you have to think about the welfare of my great-grandchildren."

I was about to leave but something caught my attention "Whoa, who said anything about _children_? Dimitri and I getting pregnant in the first place was a miracle. I don't think there is going to be another."

"Don't be stupid girl; you are obviously carrying twins, a boy and a girl. But I fear that this pregnancy will not be easy for anyone involved. If you survive to the end then I sense that your children will become the greatest guardians in history, but if you do not live than neither will your children." Yeva said gravely.

"You know I don't put any store into your crazy 'predictions'. And how would you know that I am carrying twins." Though my heart soared at the idea of not one child but two, I was not going to let Yeva know that.

"Believe what you will but, I see that you may be strong enough to survive." With that lovely sentiment Yeva stood and started walking back in the direction of the house, not waiting for me to follow. I sighed and stood up to follow knowing that Dimitri would be waiting for me.


	7. Celebrations?

Dimitri pounced on me the second I walked in the door "Where were you? Maman just said you went out with Yeva and Yeva came back twenty minutes ago. I was about to go out looking for you." He asked worry all over his face.

"I just went for a walk Yeva told me some things that I wanted to think about." I leaned in closer so that only Dimitri could hear me "She says we are going to have twins, a boy and a girl." I told him trying to distract him from what was really bothering me.

"Really? It looks like you get to use both of those names after all." Dimitri said with one of those rare full smiles. I could tell that he was slowly becoming happier and happier about the news. He pulled me into a kiss just as, what seemed to be, the entire village came through the house.

If I thought the memorial for Dimitri was I big event, it was nothing compared to his coming back from the dead party. The Belikov women had spent all day cooking vast amounts of food, not to mention the fact that every guest brought a dish to feed at least fifty. The toxic vodka was being passed around and luckily I had a reason to abstain from drinking it.

I could tell that Dimitri was not very comfortable being the center of attention, especially since the attention was focused on when he was a Strigoi. Although I wanted to be by Dimitri's side the whole time I knew that his family and friends needed some time with him. So, I mostly stood in the background and let the noise wash over me as I thought.

"Rose?" My name shook me out of my train of thought and I looked up to see Oksana and Mark walking toward me. They both smiled and we hugged as greeting. "You look great Rose?" Oksana said, but I could sense the underlining question. "Is it true?"

"It is good to see you both, I have missed you, and yes it's true, I'm pregnant."

Oksana and I talked for a long time as Mark walked around and socialized. She tended to agree with the theory that the charmed ring allowed for our conception. She told me that my aura was extremely bright, like those who wield Spirit. In contrast to the last time she saw me when my aura was clouded with black. I asked about Dimitri's aura and she said that is was a little brighter than the norm but that could be due to the circumstance. That was a relief because Sonya, another Spirit, had told me that Dimitri's aura was dotted with darkness from his past, but was healing. We talked about life for a long time.

Once the sun had gone down, most people sat around out back around the fire telling stories. I went outside to find Dimitri and when I did I sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist with his hands resting over my stomach. "I feel like I haven't seen you all night. I missed you Roza." He said ruffling my hair with one of his hands.

"Well I guess I am gonna have to make up for that later tonight won't I Comrade." I replied in my most flirty voice.

"I'm gonna hold you to tht promise. I just wanted to make sure that you are feeling okay. I know that Yeva can sometimes be a"

"I have an announcement to make"; Olena shouted over the crowd and everyone became quiet. "We all know that Dimitri came back to us but, some of you did not know that he and Rose got married in the past year, without telling us I might add. But that is okay because they did share another milestone with us." I really hoped she wasn't going in the direction I thought she was. "Rose and Dimitri are going to be parents, and according to Yeva they are going to be twins." Olena said with excitement.

I gasped a little, I hadn't even told my mom I was pregnant and now all of Baia knew I was expecting. This was going to be fun, cause I am sure somone is going to tell Abe.

The whole crowd cheered and we were sorrounded by all of the well wishers. Dimitri was patted on the back by all of the men that were there, while I was embraced by all the women. I think everyone touched my stomach at least once during the rest of the night. It was a little strange.

Towards the end of the night I excused myself for some fresh air. As I was walking around the town I felt a wave of nausea creep over me, it could only mean one thing, Strigoi. I looked up and saw her staring right at me. She was pretty far away but I could see her clearly, which meant she could see me clearly. I froze, all I could think was this is not possible. This person was from another time in Russia with a different Dimitri. But I could swear that the Strigoi staring at me right now was Galina, Dimitri's old teacher, who we killed the last time I was in Russia.

Without a sound she turned and ran. I knew that she wasn't going to come at me because my nausea had faded. So, I just stood there stunned about what had happened. Strigoi don't normally come into Baia because there are so many dhampirs to guard it. It was also weird that this Strigoi didn't attack me, all alone away from everyone else.

"Rose?" I jumped at the sound of my name. I turned around even though I already knew who it was. "Roza, I was worried about you. I am sorry about Olena, she was just so excited. We can leave if you want. I know it is a little overwhelming with all of the people in there." I looked into his eyes and knew that he didn't want to leave his family, but would if that was what I wanted.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. "I just wanted a little fresh air, and yeah maybe all the people groping at my stomach was a little weird, but it was also kinda sweet. We should stay; it is not like you get to see your family very often and hey they are my family too now right." I said holding up my left hand to show off my wonderful wedding ring.

"Roza, sometimes I wonder how you can be so wonderful." was all he said.

It turned out that the rest of the week wasn't too bad. Things went on normally. There was one visit from Abe that got a little awkward when he demanded to know why I had kept such a big secret from him. I told him that it was my business and that if he knew what was good for him he would let me tell Mom. He conceded and left with a hug.

The next day was the day that we were to head back to the U.S. and we still had to pack. That night we had a family dinner with just the Belikovs, myself included, and Oksana and Mark. We went to bed early because we had to be at the airport around noon and it was an eight hour drive. I fell asleep curled up in Dimitri's arms.

**I don't really know where I want to go from now on (that hasn't already been played out) any suggestions? Thanks!**


End file.
